


Domestic

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly Hooper's thoughts on the man who's become the center of her mornings.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Domesticity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691724) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



> This is my take on afteriwake's _Domesticity_ , the fic that made me start shipping Sebastian Moran/Molly Hooper. I switched the POV to Molly's.

Molly Hooper woke to an otherwise empty bed but she didn’t mind. Seb, her lover? protector? had left the room some time ago. She didn’t know what she and Sebastian Moran were except perhaps two lonely souls who found each other, and that was a mouthful.

_Mmm, kind of like Seb himself,_ her naughty side reminded her. She smiled to herself as she got out of bed and pulled on a pair of lace panties (virginal white, his favorite color on her, though she was far from a virgin) and her pale pink silk dressing gown. Seb would be, as always, already dressed and in the kitchen, getting the coffee started. As much as she would like to cuddle with him in bed before they both had to start their day, she knew it wasn’t his thing.

_And I wouldn’t change Sebastian Moran for the world._

She watched fondly from the kitchen doorway as Seb poured himself a cup. He took his coffee black, unsweetened, and in larger quantities than even the most die-hard caffeine addict she’d ever met. _It’s a good thing that’s the only intimidating thing about him._

Oh, she knew exactly what he was, or rather, what he had been – a killer-for-hire and Jim Moriarty’s right-hand man. Seb had come to her and Sherlock within hours of Sherlock’s fall off Bart’s roof, confessing everything, even Jim’s orders that he protect Molly no matter what. After clearing it with a reluctant Mycroft, Sherlock had accepted Seb’s offer of all the intelligence he had on Moriarty’s web in exchange for his freedom.

Sebastian’s only caveat had been that he continue to protect Molly.

He moved into her guest room the same day that Sherlock left to take down Moriarty’s empire. While no one could completely fill the void in her life Sherlock had left behind, Seb was a solid, reassuring presence. It didn’t take long for them to become more or less friends, but their obvious attraction to each other meant that the “just friends” stage didn’t last long either.

Their first kiss had been a revelation.

Their first time had been so good that she called in sick the next day just so they could spend the entire day in bed.

But now she had her doubts. Was this only sex to him? Did he care for her at all beyond his promise to Moriarty? As always, she chickened out instead of asking him. Moving fully into the kitchen, she approached the counter he leaned against.

“Are you done with that?” she asked, indicating the coffee pot. At his nod, she started making herself a cup. Despite his absolutely-no-frills preference, she insisted on buying the best coffee she could afford so they could both enjoy it. She preferred hers with cream and flavored syrup. Normally, she used hazelnut but this time she wanted something a little different.

Molly could feel his eyes on her bum as she got the cinnamon syrup bottle out of the cupboard. She smiled to herself as she added a dash of the syrup to her cup. Seb was the biggest badass she knew, and that was saying a lot, but he was nothing but gentle with her, only getting rough in bed when she asked him to, and even that was done with complete regard for her.

_Admit it, you want him to treat your heart with just as much care._

_Yes but that’s never going to happen so I should just be satisfied with incredible sex._

Speaking of which, she smiled in anticipation as she felt his arms wrapped around her from behind. _So talented,_ she thought blissfully as his lips kissed and sucked her neck while his fingers untied the sash of her dressing gown before slipping into her now-ruined knickers and sliding into her. Always greedy for more when it came to him, she pressed her bum against his hardening cock in his sexy but now in the way jeans.

Molly knew this morning would end with kitchen sex that would leave her with a dopey, satisfied smile for the entire day, like every other morning for the past month. Did she care? Not a whit.

But maybe, just maybe, tonight she’d tell him how she felt before they fell asleep in post-coital bliss.

_What do I have to lose?_


End file.
